


Elevator Lance: The Elephant Man (aka That Annoying Guy at Work)

by Kiethblacklion



Series: The Adventures of Elevator Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Elevator Lance, Gen, Kiethblacklion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: Lance has to deal with that obnoxious guy that we all have at our place of employment.





	Elevator Lance: The Elephant Man (aka That Annoying Guy at Work)

**Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**The Elephant Man**

**(aka That Annoying Guy at Work)**

 

Lance got on the elevator at his normal time. He pushed the button for the first floor and leaned against the back wall. He felt tired, despite getting a hot shower and a cup of coffee first thing this morning. The elevator stopped after only traveling two floors and Lance gave a heavy sigh. He certainly wasn't in the mood for any funny business today.

The doors opened and a man dressed in a business suit stepped onto the elevator. He pressed the button for the first floor, even though it was already lit, and stood back against the wall next to Lance.

The man looked over as though he had just noticed that Lance standing there. "Say, aren't you one of the pilots from the Voltron Force?"

With his eyes closed, Lanced nodded.

"So, which pilot are you?" the man asked as he moved right next to Lance.

Lance cringed has he got a whiff of the guy's bad breath and almost puked up his coffee. "I'm Lance," he said as slid along the wall away from the guy. "I'm the pilot of Red Lion."

"Oh ok," the man said. "So, do you like the color red?"

"Of course I do." Lance was still trying to move out of range of the guy's bad breath, but every time he moved so would the guy.

"That's good," the man stated. "Most guys like the color red. I think it has to do with some sort of connection with power. You know, red is the color of blood. Blood is what triggers a man's penis during sexual intercourse. The penis has been used as a symbol of power throughout history."

Lance just stared at the guy like he was an idiot. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've never heard of that?" the man asked.

"No, I haven't. Now please, I'm very tired and I have a long day ahead of me."

"Yes, I'm sure that being the pilot of a robot lion is very stressful. You guys certainly look like you know what you're doing," the man rambled.

"Look pal," Lance began as he started to move towards the guy; that was until his bad breath pushed him back once again.

"Let's hope that Zarkon doesn't run out of those ugly monsters of his."

Lance gave the guy a quizzical look. "Why?"

"I'm sure that there aren't a lot of things that a pilot is trained to do outside of a cockpit."

"There are a lot of things that I and the rest of the Voltron Force can do other than fly," Lance said in defense.

"I'm sure. Tell me something, about the blazing sword…"

Lance rubbed his temples. "What about it?"

"Well, given the name of the sword, are the guys of the Voltron Force trying to compensate for something? I know a lot of guys buy big cars and houses for that very same reason."

Lance, who was unable to tolerate the guy's stupidity any longer, cracked his knuckles and punched him square in the jaw. The guy dropped to the floor with a thud, hitting his head against the wall on the way down. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Lance stepped out of the elevator and headed to the cafeteria. The doors of the elevator closed, the man lying on the floor, out cold.


End file.
